


So Lost Without You

by Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Julieoftarth
Summary: Brienne has gone home for the summer, and her college roommate and his dog are despondent.





	So Lost Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the JBO 100k post challenge. My prompt was. “After we lost you, things just weren’t the same.” I hope you enjoy it!

Jaime wandered around the apartment forlornly. He tried to watch TV, but nothing seemed interesting. He tried to have a snack, but nothing sounded good.

A book, maybe he could read a little. Jaime opened on that was on the living room end table, one that Brienne had left in the apartment, but he couldn’t get past the first paragraph because he started obsessively wondering if he should mail the book to her or not.

Jaime’s dog, Honor, was no better off than he was. For a while he trailed after Jaime as he ambled around, starting and stopping tasks. Then he went to the door and whined for about two minutes before going into Brienne’s room and snuggling her pillow.

His best friend and college roommate, Brienne Tarth, had gone home for the summer and neither he or Honor were happy about it.

Jaime finally settled for laying down on the living room floor, staring at the ceiling. Honor came in and laid next to him, staring at him with eyes that contained a message.

“I’m fine, really I am,” Jaime told the dog. “Okay, I’m talking to a dog, but otherwise, I’m fine.”

Honor whined again.

“Okay, you’re right, I should have told her how I felt about her before she left,” Jaime replied. Honor whined. “Yep, and I should have grabbed her and kissed her.”

Honor stood up and nudged the table by the door, and Jaime’s keys fell off. He looked at the dog in shock.

“Dogs are much smarter than people think, aren’t they?” Honor wagged his tail in response. “I don’t think her flight has left yet. Time to do the rom com thing and dash through the airport to make a love confession. Though with Brienne I’m more likely to get a punch to the face than a kiss.”

Jaime grabbed his keys and wallet and opened the door. A surprised Brienne stood on the other side with her keys in hand, ready to enter.

“Jaime? I’m sorry to catch you heading out, I’ll only be a moment.” She entered the apartment and headed toward her room.

“Wench! You’re back!”

Brienne was digging through the paperwork on her desk in search of something. “Only for a moment, I forgot my passport.”

This time, both Jaime and Honor whined and plopped down on the floor again. She was still leaving them.  

“Jaime, are you alright?”

Jaime just shook his head no, and Honor laid his head on Jaime’s leg. He was sure they made a sad looking pair.

“What’s wrong? I have a few minutes, you can tell me,” Brienne prodded.

Jaime pet Honor’s head, and the dog licked his hand to give him encouragement. It was now or never.

“After we lost you, things just weren’t the same,” Jaime complained. “I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t watch TV, and I seem to have forgotten how to read.”

Brienne looked at him in confusion. “Jaime, I’ve only been gone for 15 minutes.”

“It seemed like an eternity!” Jaime yelled, and Honor joined in with a whine.

Brienne looked from Jaime to Honor and back again. “How are the two of you going to last all summer if you get this worked up after 15 minutes?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, wench, I don’t think we can,” Jaime said.

“I don’t understand. Why are you upset over your best friend leaving? You weren’t this dramatic when I was away for winter holidays.” Brienne checked her watch, and Jaime knew that he didn’t have long. He looked at the ground in response to her statement. “Jaime? Were you this dramatic when I left for winter holidays too?”

Jaime nodded glumly.

“Why?” Her question a confused whisper.

“Because I love you, wench,” he said, laying it out there. It felt like a weight was lifted off his chest.

Brienne blinked her beautiful sapphire eyes at him, speechless.

“And I don’t mean that I love you like a best friend. I mean, I do, but…I’m also in love with you. And the thought of you being away for the entire summer is torturous.” Honor whined. “And my dog loves you too. More than he loves me, I think.”

His damned treacherous dog wagged his tail at that, but it’s not like Jaime could blame him for his affection for Brienne.

Brienne stared at the two of them for a moment, before turning on her heels and marching into Jaime’s room. She was digging in his desk for something this time.

“Wench?” Jaime asked. He had bared his heart here, and she was doing…paperwork.

“Here,” Brienne said as she slammed something against his chest. Jaime looked down. It was his passport. “You have five minutes to pack.”

Her eyes were filled with laughter and…dare he hope… love?

“I only need three minutes,” he said, grabbing Brienne by the waist and guiding her until her back was against the wall. Then he kissed her, it was soft and gentle at first, but when Brienne grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for more, he lost it and poured out all his feelings into the kiss.

“Jaime, we really do have to go,” she said breathlessly when they pulled a part a few minutes later.

“Two minutes…I only need two minutes to pack,” Jaime replied, peppering her with more kisses.

“Jaime!” Brienne said a minute later, reminding him they needed to leave.

“Who needs to pack? I just remembered I’m rich, I can buy new clothes when I get there.” Jaime grinned before kissing her again. Brienne laughed into his mouth and shoved him away.

“Well, those of us who are not rich can’t afford to lose their money on a non-refundable plane ticket. Come on, I promise I will kiss you more later,” Brienne said, grabbing his hand.

“What about the mile-high club?”

Brienne blushed. “Not happening.”

“You’re no fun, wench.”

They walked into the living room and saw that Honor was sitting next to his crate, ready for his trip.

“Looks like you both are going to be enjoying Tarth this summer,” Brienne laughed.

“We can’t live without you, wench,” Jaime said, picking up the crate and putting Honor on his leash.

Brienne seemed to be suffering from the same condition as him – the inability to wipe a smile off her face.

“I love you, Jaime,” she said shyly.

He kissed her again before handing off Honor so he could get on his phone and see about booking a last minute plane ticket for a man and a dog in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy Sunday, everyone. I hope you have a good week!


End file.
